Incordios Invocati
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Leo está horneando pan cuando sin querer termina invocando un fantasma.


Este fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Cookieloveprincess, usuaria de tumblr que también me regaló un bellísimo one-shot.

* * *

**I**

Leo era un muchacho sencillo, de gustos simples. Le gustaba ayudar a su abuela en la panadería e incluso se había acostumbrado a los chistes estridentes de la nana Dionisia, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, necesitaba escuchar al menos uno al día para que éste estuviera completo.

Y era precisamente el afecto que le tenía a su nana lo que lo tenía justo aquí un sábado a las cuatro de la mañana horneando pan. La nana Dionisia se había sentido mal y su abuela ya no estaba para esos trotes de levantarse tan temprano. El in…grato de Nando había alegado que necesitaba dormir porque estaba muuuuy cansado después del juego de anoche, pero Leo sabía que tenía resaca después de haberse ido de parranda con el equipo para celebrar la victoria que habían conseguido más que nada de pura chiripa.

Así que aquí estaba él, más dormido que despierto mientras mezclaba ingredientes, precalentaba el horno, amasaba, amasaba y amasaba. Seguramente esa fue la razón por la que cuando pasó, adjudicó tal aparición a su estado de aletargamiento y falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. Es decir, era seguro que seguía dormido, ¿no?

Tal aparición no fue otra cosa que eso, precisa y literalmente: un fantasma.

Leo tomó un huevo y cuando estaba a punto de romper el cascarón y verter el contenido en la masa para las magdalenas, éste resbaló de su mano y se estrelló contra el piso.

―¡PIN…! —comenzó a exclamar Leo, ofendido con el huevo, pero a fuerza de costumbre, se mordió la lengua para evitar decir la grosería que a su abuela no le haría gracia que dijera, y a pesar de estar solo, terminó por completar—, ¡…ky promise!

Entonces hubo un haz de luz y de repente, había una niña enfrente de él. Usaba un vestido rosa y el cabello pelirrojo en caireles y listones a juego con su atuendo. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, el corazón de Leo dio un vuelco en su pecho. Tenía la mirada más penetrante con la que él jamás se había encontrado, y era roja. Roja como la sangre.

La niña lo miró un par de segundos en los que él seguía paralizado de la sorpresa, del espanto. Finalmente sonrió socarronamente y con las manos en la cintura, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo justo encima del huevo estrellado, exclamó:

―¡Pinky promise aceptada!

Su voz era un tanto chillona y estridente. Melosa, y con el típico acento sangrón del norte de la república, pero Leo no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención a los detalles. Con un grito que resonó en toda Puebla, salió corriendo de la panadería.

**II**

―¡Leeeeeeeeeooooo! ―exclamó la voz del fantasma apareciéndose en su cuarto por tercera vez en el día—. Hazme caso, patán —se quejó, ofendida.

Pero Leo seguía sin mirarla. Tecleó con más ahínco sentado frente a la computadora y presionó "buscar".

—¿Sabes que sólo por ignorarme no me voy a ir de aquí, verdad?

Leo no sabía si la niña era un fantasma o un demonio, pero su método de evasión era una técnica en la que esperaba que si ella creía que no podía verla, se fuera. Al ver que Leo seguía sin hacerle caso, bufó y se acostó en su cama, sacó un celular y tecleó con los pulgares furiosamente.

—A ver a qué horas te dignas a salir de negación, eh. Me avisas.

Leo tragó pesado y siguió scrolleando. No había información precisa acerca de un ente sobrenatural saliendo de un huevo. Miró por el reflejo de la pantalla a la niña que había comenzado a tomarse selfies y a revolver su colcha mientras encontraba una posición favorecedora y suspiró.

Esa madrugada se había llevado un susto de muerte gracias a ella, y a decir verdad la panadería no se había quemado nada más porque ya andaba atropellando a la nana Dionisia en su carrera fuera del establecimiento cuando había salido corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Dionisia se había quedado en la panadería y había terminado de hacer el pan, pero había llamado a la casa una media hora después para ver cómo estaba, pues se había preocupado por él, ya que "ibas pálido como un muerto, pues, mi niño".

Leo durmió la computadora y giró la silla. La miró.

Ella se tomó una última selfie y luego comenzó a teclear de nuevo en su celular. Él se aclaró la garganta y ella lo miró de reojo, pero despechadamente lo ignoró. Leo repitió el gesto.

—¿Ya te decidiste a hacerme caso? —preguntó con petulancia.

Leo, que había abierto la boca para hablar, la cerró de pronto, cohibido.

―Lo siento —se decidió a murmurar—. Es que me asustaste.

El fantasma rodó los ojos y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su vestido rosa.

—Pues que miedosito, eh —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Leo se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, pero añadió:

—Bueno, no es como si todos los días se te apareciera un fantasma atrapado en un huevo mientras haces pan.

La muchacha hizo una pausa y lo miró confundida. Después su expresión se contorsionó a la ofensa.

—A ver, a ver. ¿En serio creías que estaba atrapada adentro de un huevo que puso una gallina? ¡Guácala!, ¡Claro que no!

―¿No?

―¡No! ―exclamó fingiendo un escalofrío―. Fue la forma, tontito. La figura que se formó en el piso ―explicó―. Es mi figura de invocación.

―A ver, espérate. A ver si entendí ―intervino él poniéndose de pie―. ¿Me estás diciendo que de pura casualidad el huevo formó un círculo sobrenatural para invocar un fantasma? ―lo pensó un momento y luego añadió—: Porque sí eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?

No sabía qué haría si resultaba ser un demonio.

―O sea, hello! ―respondió rodando los ojos―. ¿Es que el que puedas ver a través de mí no te dio una pista? Claro que soy un fantasma.

Leo suspiró de alivio, pero la fantasma aún no acababa.

―Además ―prosiguió―, mi figurita de invocación no fue todo lo que me trajo aquí.

―¿Hubo más casualidades? ―preguntó Leo, sin podérselo creer. Casi parecía una broma.

La niña chasqueó la lengua.

―Tú lo llamas casualidad, pero yo creo que fue el destino―, dijo emocionándose de pronto y volando hasta quedar frente a él ―¿Qué más podría ser si no lo hiciste apropósito, eh? Mi figurita y mi frase: ¡Pinky Promise!

―¡¿Esa es una frase de invocación?!

―¡Sí! ―exclamó feliz.

Leo no se lo podía creer.

―Así que ahora, como acepté tu pinky promise, me quedaré contigo hasta que te ayude a cumplirla.

―¿A cumplir qué?

―¡La pinky promise! Tiene que ser un deseo de lo que tu corazón más anhela, y yo te ayudaré a cumplirlo.

En ese momento, Leo sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

―¿Un deseo?

La fantasma asintió.

―¿Vale cualquiera?

―Lo que sea mientras que sea algo que realmente desees, si no, no se vale.

Él lo consideró un segundo. Tal vez esto no era tan malo. Una vez que se le había pasado el shock inicial, debía admitir que tener a un ente sobre natural que te concediera un deseo sonaba bastante bie…

―¡Aguarda un momento! ―exclamó, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importantísimo―. ¿Qué esta clase de tratos no incluyen un pago que suele ser mi alma o algo así?

Ella se regresó a su cama y se sentó.

―Bueno, sí ―admitió ―. Pero no tu alma, duh. Yo no soy de esos.

―¿Entonces que me pedirás?

―Mmh, eso no te lo puedo decir, es hacer trampa ―dijo sin mirarlo mientras se sentaba muy derechita en la cama y se acomodaba el vestido.

―¿Trampa? ¡Pero si yo no acepté nada de esto!

―Sí que lo hiciste, cuando me invocaste, y yo acepté el pacto cuando salí, así que debemos cumplir cada quien su parte del trato o me quedaré aquí para siempre.

Leo no podía, ni quería, imaginarse siendo perseguido por un fantasma durante toda la vida.

―¿Y supongo que el hechizo no puede deshacerse?

―Nope.

Suspiró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, en los que él terminó por aceptar su destino. Algún deseo le iba a cumplir y simplemente tendría que pagar el precio. Quizá no era tan mala esta situación como en un principio pensó. Quizá hasta algo bueno saldría, y con suerte el pago no sería muy grande. Su alma no iba a perder, al menos.

―De acuerdo―, dijo al fin―. Hagamos esto…

Cayó en la cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

―Teodora ―contestó sonriendo.

**III**

Tres meses después, Leo estaba tratando de poner atención en clase, lo cual era muy difícil con Teodora sentada en la mitad de la mesa de su pupitre. Estaba sentada encima del libro de texto y aunque podía leer perfectamente las letras gracias a que Teodora era traslucida, bien sabía que lo hacía para molestar, sabía también que prefería flotar.

Pero a ella le gustaba distraerlo tanto como le hubiera gustado respirar cuando estaba viva. Para colmo, se había negado a aceptar ninguno de los deseos que le había sugerido en el pasado. Al parecer, que Nando dejara de molestarlo, pasar todos sus exámenes por el resto de su vida o que su abuela viviera unos años extras, no eran un deseo suficientemente bueno en lo que a ella respectaba. Leo había objetado especialmente con lo de su abuela, pero Teodora le hizo notar que su abuela ni siquiera estaba agonizando y que en todo caso lo guardara para cuando ve verdad estuviera en peligro y su corazón de verdad estuviera desesperado por salvarla.

De cualquier modo, eso lo dejaba con el detalle de que no podía pedir el deseo en ese momento, y debido a ello, Teodora seguía atascada con él. O él seguía atascado con Teodora, mejor dicho.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no notó a su profesor hablarle.

―Leo, te están hablando, despistado ―Teodora lo regresó a la Tierra.

El profesor, cómo no, estaba esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que él no había escuchado.

―Uh…

Teodora rodó los ojos. Tecleó algo en su celular y le sopló la respuesta.

—¿El 30 de julio de 1824?

El profesor, refunfuñando, lo dejó en paz. Ella le dedicó una mirada conspiratoria, y él no pudo más que regresarle la sonrisa.

A veces, por más que se esforzara en ignorarlo, no podía evitar notar lo bonita que tenía la sonrisa, y esas veces, el estar atorado con ella no parecía tan malo.


End file.
